


Sweet Relief

by moriya



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the sneak peak to episode 8, my feels were killings me and then this kind of accidently came up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether or not to warn about a spoiler. It is basically an AU that is based on the sneak peak so you guys better decide whether to read or not.

Agron used to think that the hardest thing that has ever happened to him was his brother's death. He was right. He was also so very wrong.

Sending Nasir away, telling him that in spite of him being a great warrior, he can't stand beside him in the battlefield.. That broke Agron with much more efficiency than the Romans' cruelty ever could.

Their strikes hurt him in a physical way. Yet, his words tore his heart apart. Every word made him feel even more hollow and empty. Nasir's dissapointed look would forever haunt him in his dreams. 

He did it for Nasir's sake. He wanted more than anything that the Syrian would live, that he would be truly free. And he knew that by keeping him by his side he would forever deny it from his lover. So he did what had to be done. He was left absent choice but to set him free.

As Agron prepared himself to his awaiting finale battle, all he could think about was Nasir. His eyes. His smile. His voice. Agron would miss him dearly once he would be sent to the afterlife. Agron's only comfort was that his passing would aid Nasir's escape. That alone was enough to fill him with conviction to fight.

Agron took a deep breath before exiting his tent. 

As soon as he was out, Spartacus called him. "Agron. There may be another way..."

Agron sighed sadly, "There isn't and you know it." Agron had to look away, "Take care of him." There was no doubt as to who he meant.

Spartacus seemed to have a battle of his own with himself, but it seemed like he reached a decision eventually.  
There was an intense exchange between both gladiators and then Spartacus nodded, "I swear in Jupiter himself, brother, I will take care of him."

Agron smiled at Spartacus. The man was one worthy to all the loyalty and respect he got. It took a great warrior to reach the heavens he did. But it took an even greater man to not let yourself be consumed by all that power. A mission well done by Spartacus.

Agron said his final goodbyes to all the rebels, seeking Nasir among the crowd, but the Syrian must have been too hurt to come and part from Agron for the last time.

As they reached the battlefield and Agron saw the amount of Roman soldiers that they were to face, he thanked the gods that Nasir wasn't among them. They were all going to die, but at least it would be a glorious fucking death. 

Agron lost track of how may Romans he killed. He was too caught up in the moment to count. He striked them, consumed by his thirst for Roman blood. Thirst that only Nasir's touch has ever been able to soothe.

Nasir.

Agron must have been going mad with his craving to the Syrian for he suddenly heard his lover's cry and then he also saw him.. He was breathtaking with his smoove movements as he took Roman lives. One by one. 

But, what was he doing there? He was to stay with Spartacus..

Agron's line of thought was interrupted when he noticed a Roman slodier attacking his lover from behind. "Nasir!" He cried out desperately, trying to warn the Syrian. 

It was too late.

Nasir was struck from behind and Agron's heart literally stopped. Gods. No. Not Nasir. Please, not him.

Agron rushed to Nasir's aid, slaying the Roman who attacked him with a swift blow to his heart. 

"Agron" Nasir whispered, carressing his lover. 

Agron couldn't stop the tears. He didn't have control over his body. "Nasir." It was more of a prayer than anything else.

Nasir tried saying something, but he was choking on his blood, "There is no greater happiness than dying in the arms of the one who holds my heart."

Agron whimpered, "You are not dying. You are not dying." He kept saying, willing it to become the reality instead of this nightmare.

"Agron. I die happy, as a warrior and a free man alongside the man I love. What is there more to ask?" He smiled softly, looking truly happy.

"Nasir. Don't go. Please don't leave me." Agron begged, he was sobbing. This can't be happening. It was his worst fear coming to life in the worst unimaginable way. It was unbearable.

"This time.. You stay and I go." And then Nasir kissed him softly, "You must live."

Agron shook his head, "Without you... There is no reason to yet draw breath."

Nasir wouldn't give up. He was so stubborn. Always so stubborn. "Would you deny me of this last request?"

Agron couldn't do it, "Please don't make me live in a world without you."

But Nasir didn't answer. He went limp in Agron's arms, and stopped breathing. 

"No!" Agron screamed at the sky, at the gods, at anyone who was willing to listen. He felt a despair like no other. A pain to grave to describe. It was all too much all at once. Breathing hurt. Living hurt. He was the one who should have died. Nasir was supposed to live happy as a free man far away from here. 

Nasir, no. Agron couldn't grant his lover's dying wish. He couldn't keep going.

"Forgive me, my love." Agron begged as he stood up and waited to the sweet relief of death claim him at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'll do a sad ending..


End file.
